A vehicle approaching or following closely to the rear of a motorcycle can be hazardous to the motorcycle operator. Accordingly, it is desirable for the motorcycle and/or the motorcycle operator to detect objects approaching the motorcycle from directly behind the motorcycle. However, many motorcycle operators experience difficulty in detecting obstacles behind them in a rear blind spot. Side mirrors can help detect obstacles in blind spots, but there remains difficulty in restricted sight and skewed camera data for objects directly behind the motorcycle (e.g., in the same lane as the motorcycle, but behind the motorcycle). More specifically, due to the nature of a helmet and the tilting maneuvers of the motorcycle operator, the motorcycle operator has a very limited view directly behind the motorcycle. Vehicle cameras can also help detect obstacles in blind spots, however, the dynamic nature of the motorcycle and the motorcycle operator (e.g., tilting, torso and body movement) as mentioned above can skew rear view camera data. Accordingly, it is desirable for the motorcycle and/or the motorcycle operator to detect objects directly behind the motorcycle regardless of the posture of the motorcycle and/or the motorcycle operator.